Daisuke Ai Risa
by Kya Len
Summary: This is a DN Angel fanfiction. It's about everyday life of a fourteen year old boy, Daisuke Niwa.
1. Prolouge

Daisuke Niwa, a young boy of the age of fourteen, sat in his room thinking about his one true love, Risa Harada. _I wish that she would one day express her feelings back to me like I do to her..._ Daisuke thought, daydreaming of her beautiful eyes shining towards his eyes, her smile from ear to ear. Daisuke sighed, falling asleep on the couch he had been lying on. His manga that he had been reading while he was thinking of this was left on his chest, and the anime he had been watching on the television was left on all night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Daisuke! Daisuke, honey!" Daisuke's mother poked, trying to wake him up for school. "Honey, it's time for school."

Daisuke did nothing, but only snore like a hog. He rolled over onto his stomach. "Don't let the caterpillars get me ma! Don't let 'em!" Daisuke was talking in his sleep, as usual.

His mother sighed, going downstairs for a cold wash cloth with ice cubes in the middle. She smirked, walked back upstairs to where her fourteen-year-old son was merrily asleep. She had a huge grin on her face.

She took the wet wash rag and put it on Daisuke's face. As she did this, Daisuke moaned, but still didn't wake up. She grunted, wishing that her son wouldn't make it so hard for her to wake him up. She had a brilliant idea going through her mind. She then took the ice cubes out of the wash cloth and put it down Daisuke's shirt.

Daisuke scowled, and fell off his bed smacking the hard wooden floor. "Mom! Don't do that to me!" Daisuke cried.

"Why can't I? You're the one that wouldn't wake up!" Daisuke's mother laughed.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, and fell back to sleep. Daisuke's mother sighed, and signaled for Wiz to come and wake Daisuke up. _This should make him wake up!_ His mother smirked.

Wiz jumped out from the corner of the wall, from where he had been sleeping. "Kyuuuuuun!!" Wiz had said, jumping onto Daisuke's forehead. "GET UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" said the rabbit type organism.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Daisuke managed to speak but yet still mumbling it.

"Thank you!" Wiz and Mrs. Niwa said together.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and got up off of the mat that happened to be right beside his bed. "Now, everyone get out of my room so I can get changed for school!" Daisuke demanded, pointing them out the door.

Mrs. Niwa walked out the door, Wiz on her right shoulder.

After Daisuke got dressed for the day, he went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What are we having this morning?" he asked his mother, hoping for bacon.

"We are having oatmeal, honey," his mother explained.

"Um... Oatmeal honey?" he questioned her with sarcasm.

"No honey, we are having warm cereal," she said, smiling. She plopped a huge spoon full of oatmeal on his china plate.

Daisuke gagged in disgust at the site of the mush on his plate. He waited for his mother to walk out of the room, and then he put the plate down on the wooden floor to let Wiz eat it.

Daisuke just laughed, picking his bag up to go to school. He headed out the doors.


	3. Chapter 2

As Daisuke walked into the school he ran into his friend, Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Whoops!" yelled Daisuke, who had just one cross-eyed.

Satoshi laughed. "Hey Daisuke! I got another picture of Risa for you!"

"Really?" Daisuke replied.

"Yeah! But you have to do me a favor."

Daisuke raised one eye. "And what do I have to do THIS time?"

Satoshi smiled an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"What is it that I have to do?!?!" Daisuke started to yell.

"Call down, Niwa! All you have to do is get a picture of the evil phantom, Dark." Satoshi smiled, walking away.

_Alright, now I have to just get a picture of myself... This is gonna be so hard!" _Daisuke thought with sarcasm in his smile.

Daisuke walked to class, undid the code to the classroom, and sat down at a desk on the other side of the room. This chair, fortunately for Daisuke, was in the perfect view where he could sit and stare at Risa without her even noticing. He just fell into a daze and smiled.

_Uh oh. Meter filling up! Stop thinking about her, Daisuke! Stop it! _Daisuke thought practically beat himself up. "Stop looking at Risa, Daisuke!" he said aloud.

Everyone turned around, staring at him with huge eyes.

Risa's eyes were the largest, with big red rosy cheeks as well. Daisuke didn't notice, but he said her name as well. He blushed, his cheeks redder than his fire red hair.

For the rest of the school day, Daisuke kept a low profile around Risa. He was truly embarrassed.


End file.
